Black and white
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Sylva and her sisters find an underground lab in Lord Mushrambo's castle. Warning: Evil mushrambo bashing, new forms of Mushrambo, and OCOC pairings! chap 3!
1. The lab! and we're on war time Enterra!

Me: okay, I'm bored! What to do?  
  
Pheon: How about you write another fic?  
  
Me: what section?  
  
Pheon: Shinzo! You've been having loads of ideas about that section. So use your ideas; don't waste them! Or I'll write one!  
  
Me: *slaps forehead* Fine! Your fics would be about death and decay and the like. Okay, oh smart one; who should I write it about, then?  
  
Pheon: *whispers something in my ear*  
  
Me: *grins*Why not?! Start the fic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, we all agree?" Lord Mushrambo boomed out amongst the court, and all the courtiers nodded. He nodded satisfactorily, as a servant rushed in, startling the Lord and nobles. He barked at the girl,  
  
"Alicia, what is the meaning of this?!" Alicia, trembling slightly, turned her head towards the floor and quietly stated,  
  
"The guards, my Lord... They found a young girl near the labs, sir." Mushrambo raced out, passing the servant girl as he went. All was silence in the court, as Alicia walked out. Down by the labs, where the young girl had refused to budge from, Lord Mushrambo interrogated her.  
  
"What were you doing? What were you going to do? How did you get in? What's your name, brat?" The girl they had caught looked at him with her silver, electric-blue tinted eyes as if she were confused.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I just woke up, and was here. I swear that's the truth. I have done nothing wrong, my Lord." Her golden hair swayed slightly, the silver highlights flashing in the light as she turned her head to get a better look at the enterran. Standing about 6'6", and with murky green hair and purple eyes, he was an impressive sight. His black, dragonish wings contrasted strongly with his almost white skin. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, casually commenting,  
  
"My name's Sylvanon, Sylva for short. What's yours?" He growled deeply at her.  
  
"I am Lord Mushrambo, the Dark King. You must've heard of me." She growled before remembering her manners... and her plan. Screaming in what sounded like Pheonixian, suddenly five blurs sped by her. Sylva grinned at the shock clearly plastered across the guards and, taking advantage of the slack fingers, slipped in after the blurs. Inside, the walls were lined with huge tanks filled glowing green liquid. One of the others stuck their head from round the corner, and whispered,  
  
"Sylva, come in here! You won't believe this!" She followed as the girl stuck her head back around the corner and disappeared. As six more tanks appeared out of the gloom, each glowing blue, Sylva gasped. Six forms of Mushrambo, in tanks? Being kept in these prisons until _he_ wanted to absorb their cards and become more powerful? Just being kept alive because they might serve a purpose? Sylva tried to imagine life in the tanks, and shuddered at the very thought. 'At least they have clothes on' she thought. The girl called,  
  
"Come on Sylva!"  
  
"Coming, Azura!" Sylva ran down the dark hall. She found Azura sitting with four other girls. Sylva nodded and seated herself between a tall, pale girl with plum coloured hair and indigo eyes, and a tall, black haired, green eyed girl with tanned skin.  
  
"Talon, Calico, Dana, Rain, Azura, how are you all?" The girls focused on Sylva, who shrank down in her chair immediately. Calico spoke first.  
  
"We're alright. Not good, nor bad, Sylva. How about you?"  
  
"I'm ok. What's going on?" Rain now spoke; a girl with turquoise eyes, and midnight blue streaks in her sky blue hair, and of many talents.  
  
"Those enterrans in the tanks are really strong. I've been checking out their stats on the lab computers and those boys are rated extra dangerous. We'd better be careful if we're gonna let them loose." The girls fell into silent thoughts, of how to free the boys and keep them from killing them. None of them noticed Sylva and Azura walk out the room. Sylva stood in front of a Black Mushrambo; he best suited her personality, she felt. Azura, meanwhile, had stopped in front of the golden one. 'Ah well, can't argue with that,' Sylva thought. 'a peaceful one is good for an equally peaceful person.'  
  
She stood to one side of Black Mushrambo's tank, and slowly slid down it to sit down. Azura had gone back into the room and suddenly, without her realising it, Sylva was being watched. Hearing a knocking coming from the tank she was leaning on, Sylva tilted her head right back, to look into pure, clear, vibrant green eyes, rested on her. She started, realising that he had been watching her the whole time. She whirled round. All of them were watching her. 'Okay... I hate people watching me!' Sylva panicked in her mind, but just as quickly she calmed down. Hearing him knock again, she turned to Black, seeing him smile, she reached out a hand to touch the glass.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Okay, new ficcy, new problems, new relationships. What's gonna happen?! R&R! 


	2. Fight! Fight!

Me: Kudos:  
  
Windflame- Me: I am? Cool! And Yakumo might be in this. The boys probably won't.  
  
M.S.K- Me: You do? Good!  
  
Golden angel- Me: you won't have to wait any longer.  
  
Lilic angel- Me: You like golden! ^o^!  
  
Me: On with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How long have you been trapped here?" Sylva sighed as the enterran shrugged. She touched the glass, and he placed his hand on the other side.  
  
"Sylva? What's going on?" Calico gasped as her younger sister touched the glass tank. She knocked her out the way, breaking her contact with Black Mushrambo. He silently bristled as the first girl to come near him in years was shoved away. Sylva gave her sister the finger, as she climbed to her feet.  
  
"What're you up to?!" Calico yelled as a fire shined in her eyes. Sylva refused to back down, as a tornado seemed to swirl in her own.  
  
"What does it matter to you? I'm not a child, Cal! I can make some decisions for myself, you know."  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Rain had overheard, and she was not impressed. Floods flashed through her sea green orbs. Sylva recognised the warning signs; her sister's stiffness, the way her back arched slightly; Rain was frustrated. Majorly annoyed, in other words. Calico growled and stomped up top or some fresh air, as she put it. Soon yells of pain drifted down. Sylva suddenly dropped down, working on how to break the tanks so they would explode, but outwards, away from the six inside them. Crack! She glanced up, only to have a drop of liquid drop on her nose. There was a crack in the glass. And she hadn't caused it.  
  
"Black, did you do that? Cos I sure as hell didn't." He smirked. Rain was now positively raging.  
  
"I'm going to kill that enterran! He's not supposed to destroy the tank! I am!" Sylva couldn't help it.  
  
"Hmhm, hmhm." Rain glared at her, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Heheh. Heheheh..." Rain glared harder. Sylva suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" After another few minutes, Sylva finally managed to splutter out,  
  
"You want to destroy the tank, or Black? One or the other, not both. And I want Black." Rain sulked. She pouted, but her older sister wasn't swayed by it.  
  
"Okay, I'll take the tank. But he still has to do something for me, because I wanted to blow up the tank. In fact, I just..." Sylva whispered to Black,  
  
"Ignore her. She is going to ramble on and on for two hours straight now. I'll blow the tank up." She twisted her hair around her finger, as she pulled it away there was a ghostly substance clinging to it, but it seemed to swirl around her finger. Sylva carefully aimed at the side where all the tubes and wires were, then blasted it. Suddenly, alarms went off, and she couldn't see anything. Until some one turned the things off, anyway. She could make out a winged figure standing in the hallway, but that was it. 'Hold on a second.' She thought. 'Bat wings, who do I know that has bat wings? OH CRAP!' She squealed in her language, sending shivers down Black's spine, and making the figure cringe, with his hands over his ears. Her sisters dashed out, and the figure's blurred image was becoming clearer now her eyes were recovering from the light given off by the alarms. Evil Mushrambo, dangerous, and now slightly annoyed. Black had only seen him a few times, and now, he was even more impressive. Sylva was now holding a ball of pure, blue swirling air. Evil Mushrambo lunged at her. Black felt a strange emotion running through his veins, and the others must have noticed it, as he walked to stand next to Sylva, the other forms in their tanks backed away, so they were up against the back of the glass prisons.  
  
"Sylva, Sylva, Sylva. I never thought that you would associate yourself with Black Mushrambo, since you're pure light, and him? He's pure darkness." Sylva muttered something along the lines of "stupid baka." Before answering back,  
  
"Wrong again! I'm a neutral. I'm not light or dark. So nyah!!" Evil Mushrambo grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. He had just drawn a sword that was almost as long as he was tall, when Azura called out cheekily,  
  
"Hey! That's not a sword! That's a baby's butter knife!" Evil's eyes glowed purple in the hall. He dropped Sylva, who scrambled away to Black, and then advanced on the youngest. Holding a short sword made of leaves behind her, Azura walked backwards towards Golden Mushrambo's tank. The enterran Lord followed her. Suddenly, she leaned back and swiped at the tank with the razor sharp sword. She was rewarded with a loud smash, and liquid pouring around her bare feet. A deep growl made her smirk.  
  
"Evil Mushrambo, you harm her and I'll kill you." Standing behind Azura, holding the Reversion Blade was Golden. The sword was suddenly dropped, as she was surprised by her sisters. Dana had slipped over to a Dark Mushrambo, and hit the glass. It smashed almost instantly. Dark looked at her, confused, but was silent. She banged her head against the wall.  
  
"No! Why did I have to get the mute?! Why, why dear god, why?" He scowled. He wasn't mute. Where as the others would often willingly hold a conversation with someone, something had happened to him that made him not want to talk.  
  
"I am not a mute. Never was, never will be." She stopped banging her head. A smash made her turn quickly; gasping as she saw Sylva knocked out cold, next a very badly damaged tank. Black was kneeling next to her, lifting her out the broken shards of glass. Every time she was moved, Sylva winced slightly. Her eyes flicked open, glowing bright silver. A sphere of energy surrounded her, and when it faded she was holding a bow, a quiver of arrows over her shoulder, and a dagger belt around her slim waist. Two feathery wings folded out of her back, twisting to loosen the muscles.  
  
"I'm fine, Black, really. I think Evil Mushrambo needs a lesson in fighting." She flew down the hall, two daggers clasped firmly in her hands. Evil sneered, and took to the air. Sylva flew out the cramped basement. One advantage she had was her size. Being lighter and smaller, she needed smaller wings.  
  
Back in the lab, Rain had stepped up to a majestic looking white one, who looked a little older than the rest. She short-circuited the controls, making them overload and blow the system. His tank cracked, then shattered. Liquid ran all over the place. She grinned. Her sisters gasped. She turned to them and gestured with her hand at the broken control panel.  
  
"See what being the water mistress can do?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Me: R&R! Please??????? 


	3. Sylvanyn appears! And we killed Evil Mus...

Me: ^-^! Yay! Reviews! Kudos:  
  
Windflame- Glad you reviewed, anyways. I'll get next chap done ASAP, 'kay?  
  
Lilic angel/ golden angel/ golden mushrambos lover- *raises hands* Believe me, there's nothing wrong with liking Golden. I used to like Golden, before I got a crush on my original character, Black. At least you don't have a crush on EVIL Mushrambo... psycho dark side... *Glares at Pheon**sends you a clone of Golden Mushrambo. The one from my story* *to clone* make sure you give her a hug and a kiss when she wakes up, okay?*tries to revive you*  
  
Golden:*thumbs up* Okay.  
  
Pheon:*in defence of Evil Mushrambo* Well all the others were taken! And you have to admit, he is kinda cute!  
  
Reviewers and authoress: 0.oU...*sweatdrop* Ookaayy...  
  
Me: Let's just get this over with, okay? Kind of fluffy warning, here. *mutters* and I thought this was going to end up a humour...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"See what being the water mistress can do?" The others nodded, dumbfounded. They heard a crash, and a curse. Black, recognising Sylva's voice, raced up to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him; that shock soon turned into overwhelming anger. Sylva was lying on the ground, her wings obviously broken. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and a long gash went down the side of her cheek. Her eyes still burned with defiance, but it was rapidly dying. Evil Mushrambo was cackling dangerously, his eyes ordering Sylva to give in, filled with a manic gleam that clearly said, 'you're gonna die!' Black's heart caught in his throat as the enterran Lord raised his sword above the girl's head. He looked away, waiting for a dull thud and Sylva's scream. It never came. He looked up, as the sword plummeted towards her. Black blinked. She was gone! But... where? He looked up. Nothing. Behind him, nothing. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet. Evil Mushrambo was also looking for her; in the tiniest nooks and crannies.  
  
Black suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders, pushing him down. It was gone in an instant. Checking there was no-one watching, he slowly turned. And saw the largest Silverwolf he had ever seen. Its hackles raised, the creature bounded towards Evil Mushrambo with the speed of a river flowing. That fluid movement seemed familiar and comforting, somehow. Clawing at the enterran, the wolf changed directions and padded silently towards him. Black instinctively stepped backwards as it came close. The wolf stopped, sat back, and sat down so that he was protected from the enterran who had supposedly created him.  
  
"It seems that beast has taken a liking to you, boy. Perhaps you should keep it as a pet." Came a sneer from nearby. The wolf growled and lowered its front, the obvious signal for 'hands off'. He simply laughed. The wolf snarled, and launched itself at him. Caught by surprise, Evil thrust out his arm to protect himself from the seemingly rabid creature biting at his arm. He threw it off like it was a rag doll. The Silverwolf was thrown against the stone wall, and was knocked out cold.  
  
Black, however, drew his own weapon, a double ended spear with diamond edged blades at either end. Evil Mushrambo turned to face him, a smirk playing on his lips. His smirk disappeared as the wolf got up slowly, changed form to young Sylva, and quickly drew two spinning... things.  
  
That was when all hell broke loose. The spinning things flew out of her hands and towards their enemy. He shrieked in pain as they cut through his wings and sides, as well as turning them to ice. They were really ice element blades, shrouded with energy. Black was still in shock over the whole wolf thing, but shook himself out of it and attacked with his spear, effectively slashing the enterran general in half and carding him. Sylva picked up his card, concentrated, then relaxed as the jewels that made it up split, and scattered.  
  
"That's it, then. He's gone, and I'm... free." She turned to the teenage enterran. He was smiling, and she thought at that moment, 'that guy looks soo cute when he does smile.' Black had just taken a step towards her, when a voice cackled evilly,  
  
"Not so fast, little wolf bitch. You forgot about me!" Sylva's eyes turned to slits, giving her the look of a slightly annoyed cat. Okay, more like a totally pissed off cat. The intruder had light blonde hair, with a bright yellow ribbon tying it back. Midnight blue eyes grinned dangerously, glinting with amusement. Tanned skin clashed with a white t-shirt and grey mini skirt. Black thought she looked like a cheerleader, but a badly dressed one at that. His warm green eyes turned cold, like green glass. Sylva shivered as she caught a glance from him. 'His eyes are like a frozen lake. They're empty, but there's so much depth in them...' As she was in her own world, the girl shouted out,  
  
"Hey, _Sylvia_. How about you go crawl back into the hole you came from?!" She turned immediately, her eyes glaring daggers at the blonde girl.  
  
"Sylvanyn, why don't you just get lost? 'Cause that enterran's mine, girl!" Sylvanyn laughed cruelly. But when she saw Sylva's eyes, they weren't pools of liquid silver, warm and gentle; they were steel blades, cold and hard. She gulped audibly. Sylva had meant every word, and she was gonna suffer for laughing. She backed off, jumped into the air, and flew away. Sylva allowed her eyes to go back to normal, as Black's became softer and warmer again. She breathed out heavily. 'Too close. Way too close.' She looked sideways at the enterran standing next to her, observing every move and the way his hair fanned out as he shook his head. He looked so... perfect. His pale, unmarred skin, those glittering eyes, that silky obsidian hair... He was just so perfect.  
  
While she was watching him, Black was watching her. And he felt the same about her. Her glowing skin, that gold, silver-streaked mane of hair that flew everywhere in the windy courtyard, the silver, electric blue tinted eyes that just shone in the right light... Black was in love with her. And he knew it. He didn't care.  
  
"Sylva, Black? Are you two okay?" A voice snapped them out of it. Azura, standing on the top step to the laboratory, with Golden standing right behind her. Sylva gave him the 'god-help-us' look, sat down, and crisply stated,  
  
"Fine. Just fine." Azura shrugged, and started checking her older sister over, cleaning the cuts and the gash on her cheek. Sylva snapped at her, and she backed right off. Black walked over to her, grabbed the ointment, and tended to Sylva himself. 'If she's gonna be awkward, I'll do it myself.' He thought. Azura was staring open mouthed, as the enterran carefully and skilfully cleaned the wounds, and put the ointment she had made on them. Some of Sylva's hair flopped down in front of her face, and Black gently pushed it out the way so he could reach the gash, which was bleeding. She smiled shyly at him, as he slid his finger down the open wound, covering it with cool ointment. Azura sure knew how to not get grains in her ointments. If that ever happened, she'd remake the whole thing, and do it again and again, until she got a creamy one. Sylva's wings, however, were healing themselves, but at all the wrong angles. Her eyes dimmed slightly, knowing they would have to be broken again to fix them properly. Azura noticed, too. She told Black to move out the way, so Sylva had more room to sort her wings out.  
  
As Sylva raised her wings, Black caught on to what she was gonna do.  
  
"Sylva, don't! You're going to break them again!" She looked at him softly, and replied quietly,  
  
"That's the whole idea." She flared them out as far as they would go, and Azura and Golden had to hold the young black haired enterran back, as he struggled to stop Sylva.  
  
"Watch what she does, Black. You'll understand afterwards." Azura whispered in his ear. She let go of his arm. He didn't try to break away this time. Golden also let go. Black fell to his knees on the floor, defeated. Sylva brought her wings down at a tremendous rate, sideways, and smacked them against the ground. Several cracks were heard, and Sylva winced visibly. She had managed to break her wings in the exact same places. Azura walked over to her, and gently lifted one of her wings. She held together the bones that had snapped in half, so they would fix themselves properly, and any fragments that stuck out she removed. At one point, she gestured Black over, and asked him to just hold a large bone, which had snapped, in place so it could heal correctly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Sylvanyn appeared! That's not a good thing...*runs into the shadows to prevent people from throwing vegetables/ other stuff at her* Yipe! *hides under bed as nuclear missile flies through her room* R&R!!!!!!!!*runs from random pink bunnies that eat people* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
